Through the Pensieve
by petrichors
Summary: A collection of drabbles about James and Lily Potter. Not in any specific sequence. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Morning Glow

"I love you," he whispers breathlessly as he collapses onto her chest. Her breathing slowly steadies to its regular pace as he rests his cheek on her bare chest.

"I love you too," she mumbles; her hand lazily stroking his hair. He props himself up, leaning over her. A contented silence fills the room and James and Lily look into each other's eyes.

He picks up a lock of her long, red hair, twirling it around his fingers.

"You're so beautiful," James mumbles softly, admiring her features. Her cheeks are slightly flushed, her bright green eyes looking straight into his hazel ones.

"You're handsome," Lily says, her hand reaching up to stroke his cheek. James grins, rolling off her to lay beside her.

"I know," he replies cheekily. Lily laughs, rolling onto her side to face him.

"Can't even go one morning without that big head of yours getting in the way?"

James shrugs, pulling her closer, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, and he rubs her back gently, resting his forehead against hers.

"You know you love it, Evans."

Lily chuckles, her arm draped over his bare body.

"Hey," she grins. "It's Potter, Potter."


	2. Rain

It rained the first night she stayed in his bed.

"I love the rain," she'd told him in a whisper as she lay in his arms, her eyes closed.

"I know," was his reply as his arms wound around her protectively, his lips pressed to her hair. The room was dark and silent, with the exception of the light snores and deep breathing of the other boys. The curtains were drawn around James' bed in an attempt at privacy. Lily didn't like the idea of anyone else seeing her sleep.

James' eyes looked into the blackness of the room, barely able to believe this was real, that it wasn't a dream. Not this time. Lily sighed softly in contentment as the heavy rain pelted against the windows of Gryffindor tower. James tucked the covers around her, wanting her to be as comfortable as possible, her warm weight against him assuring him of her presence. "You also love sugar quills," he whispered softly, pressing a small kiss to the soft skin where her ear and jaw connected. "And Butterbeer and goldfish and the smell of new parchment."

Neither of them spoke for a few intimate moments, before Lily broke the silence.

"You're a creep, Potter," she mumbled, but as her breathing slowed and she drifted off to sleep, James heard a smile in her voice. Chuckling faintly to himself, James placed a soft kiss to her temple and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to overtake him.


	3. Snowmen

**A/N: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. *sob*

I don't really know what this is, but I write a lot of James/Lily drabbles for my blog, and I quite liked this one so I decided to post it. Please let me know what you think! :)

* * *

When the mornings grew colder and crisper and the sun shone for perpetually less time every day, winter was coming. For most, winter meant little. Some, perhaps, were rather fond of winter. Winter meant hot chocolate and knitted jumpers and curling up by the fire. Others, didn't like winter much at all. Winter meant cold winds, dark mornings and too much time inside. For Lily and James Potter, winter meant snowmen.

It had started in their first winter in Godric's Hollow, the year they'd married. James had woken Lily early one morning and dragged her out to the front yard where a thick layer of snow covered the dewy grass. As James dived to the snow, laughing, Lily stood with her arms folded over her chest.

"Come on, Lils, it's fun!"

"It's too cold," she scowled. James watched her for a few moments, then chuckled and ran inside, returning with his old Gryffindor scarf, and he wound the scarf around her neck.

"Now it's not," he'd grinned, the endearing look in his eyes making it impossible for her to refuse, and as her resolve crumbled, Lily returned his grin and joined him in the snow. They spent the best part of that cold winter morning laughing and bickering as they moulded the glittering snow into a large snowman, and as they stood back to admire their handiwork, James wrapped his arm around Lily's shoulder, pulling her close to him.

"What do you think?" he asked, tilting his head a little.

"Perfect," she smiled, admiring the snowman, carrot nose and all. James chuckled.  
"Not quite," releasing his arm from her shoulder, James unwound the scarf from Lily's neck and carried it to the snowman, wrapping it loosely around it. Turning back to Lily, James smiled widely.

"Now it's perfect," he laughed, and as he led her back into the house, Lily made a mental note to make sure she woke before him on the first day of winter next year, so she'd be the one dragging him out into the cold.


	4. A Stag and his Flower

It was her laughter that kept him going. When things were difficult, or unpleasant, or downright awful, Lily's laughter rang like a beautiful, melodic song in his head and his heart. It wasn't hard to make her laugh, and James could make her laugh like no-one else. He'd had to learn to appreciate the simple things, and when he thought about it, all the things that helped him to persevere through everything, were _Lily _things. Lily's laugh, Lily's eyes, Lily's smile, Lily's kiss. They'd come a long way, Lily and James.

As the morning of their very last day at Hogwarts dawned, Lily and James sat by the lake to watch the sunrise. She was sat between his legs, leaning back against his firm body, and his arms were wrapped securely around her, keeping her both warm and safe from any danger that may lurk. The air was chilly and crisp, and the grass damp from the morning dew. The glittering rays of sun shone over the lake, a sign that summer was coming. A melancholy silence hung in the air, both of them thinking but not voicing the eeriness that came with the knowledge that they'd never see this place again.

"Strange, isn't it?" Lily's voice broke the silence. James nodded, knowing exactly what she was thinking. He didn't speak, but Lily continued anyway. "I never thought we'd actually have to leave. Stupid, isn't it?"

"Not at all," James held her tighter, pressing a kiss to her temple. "This place is like home." Lily nodded in agreement. It _was _like home. They'd spent the best part of the past seven years here. Hogwarts had been the place where so many significant points in their life had taken place, both separately and together, both positive and negative. It had been where James had grown from an arrogant, big-headed little boy to a gentle, kind man. Where Lily had stood up for her beliefs time and time again, never backing down. They'd both changed so much. It was a strange feeling knowing it was all about to end. It was here that they'd fought with each other, and here that they'd kissed each other. Where they'd bickered with each other, comforted each other and fallen in love with each other. And now they were leaving for good. James didn't think there'd ever been such a strange, nostalgic feeling to Hogwarts.

As he rested his chin on the top of her head, James realised Lily was crying. Concerned, he leaned down to press his cheek against hers, speaking very softly and gently.

"Hey," he murmured, stroking her hair soothingly. "What is it?" Lily shrugged, silent tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked out over the still lake, the sun rising higher into the sky. Sighing, she turned her face to look at him.

"I'm just going to miss it," she whispered, and James understood completely. He'd met the love of his life in this place, and he didn't think he was ready to leave just yet. Just a little while longer, but not yet. But he had to be strong for Lily. Seeing her cry broke his heart. Turning her so she was facing him properly, James smiled a little.

"Me too," he nodded, brushing a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "But we still have each other, right?" Lily nodded as he continued. "It's you and me now. The flower and the stag." He mimed antlers as he spoke the last sentence, and as the sun broke through the morning fog to cast rays over the castle, Lily laughed, and James' heart soared with joy. They were going to be all right. They had each other, and no matter how bad the war got, or how horrible things seemed to be, that was what really counted.


	5. By Any Other Name

"_No"_, she sighed for the hundredth time, rolling her eyes. James grinned.

"Why not?" There was the pout. He thought it always got him his way, but this time she wasn't giving in.

"Because our child will be dragged away by a herd of wild hippogriffs if we call him Forthwind. It's cruel. Maurice, however... – "

"Should be banned for anyone under the age of sixty," James chuckled as Lily's eyes narrowed. Inching towards her, a mischievous glint was visible in his eyes. She was almost irresistible when she was frustrated. But she knew him too well, and she was onto him.

"We have to agree on something," she muttered, nudging him away. He grinned again.

"Then let's just name him Ulric and be done with it."

Lily was not impressed.

"Alfred."

"Hadrian."

"Edgar."

"Bathilda."

"It's a _boy, _James." Lily groaned, flopping back onto the pillow. James took his opportunity and rolled onto her, trapping her beneath him.

"Maybe it's not," he shrugged, leaning down to kiss her lips, missing as she quickly moved her head away.

"It is. A mother knows," she replied, exasperated as she tried to push him off her. James took her refusal on whim and leant down instead to kiss her neck instead.

"Besides, if it _was _a girl, can you imagine how happy old Batty would get about the namesake? She might even crack a smile." Lily couldn't hold back a laugh at this.

"Well, unfortunately, she'll have to deal without," she nodded with a note of finality in her voice. James sighed, accepting defeat.

"All right. Derwintwater."

"Tell me you're joking."

"Maybe I should find a wife who's not so fussy about – hey!" he rubbed his arm where she slapped him. "Ok, I'm sorry. You know I'd never trade you. I've never had a better shag than – _hey_!" she slapped him again.

"Walter."

"He'll never have a girlfriend. Athalos."

Lily sighed, her face clearly showing her distaste.

James chuckled, kissing her nose. "Bertrude."

"_Bertrude?_" she made a look of disgust.

"Merek."

"No."

"Fendrel."

"No."

"Borin."

"Sounds like 'boring'."

"Tybalt."

"No."

"Harry."

"_No_, James, honestly, I - " she frowned, a change occurring in her face. "Harry?"

"Harry." James nodded enthusiastically. Lily looked into his eyes, reaching a hand up to stroke his cheek.

"Harry," she murmured.

"Harry," he nodded, leaning down to kiss her, smiling as she didn't pull away this time.

She smiled as well. "Harry James Potter."

After a few seconds of still silence, James and Lily looking into each other's eyes, he pushed his mouth against hers, and she wrapped her arms around him, a happy laugh escaping her lips.

"It's perfect," he whispered, his eyes glimmering with tears. "Thank you."

Lily smiled, decorating his lips with tiny kisses.

"Harry James Potter," James grinned proudly, and held his wife as close as he could, kissing her with everything he had.


End file.
